A night to forget
by KrystleMoon
Summary: Faye and Spike together, oooh what an awfull thought, well unless of course you like watching fist fights.


Well, this isn't my best story ever but I like it. I hope you enjoy what I have so far. Also I think you know all ready that I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Crash) "Ed! What on earth do you think you're doing? Get out of my tool box! Ask next time will ya." Said Spike in an angry tone.

"Oh come on Spike don't get mad. After all she's is just a little girl." Said Faye with a smile on her face. All of a sudden they heard another crash and ran to see what had happened. There they found Ed on the floor covered in facial powder, surrounded by scattered by other make-up products.

"Ed! Why you…you…I" said Faye, unable to find her tongue.

"Now, now Faye, don't get mad. After all she is just a little girl" he said as he stood in the doorway just smiling.

"Oh, why don't you make yourself useful and get out! And take her with you!. She said throwing them both out.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Jet, coming in from making some repairs on the Hammerhead.

"Faye Faye went berserk" replied Ed while walking around on her hands.

"That makes sense to me." Said Jet as he was sitting down on the couch.

"So how's it going on the Hammerhead?" asked Spike.

"It'll probably take awhile I still got to fix the fuel gage and a whole bunch of other stuff." Replied Jet as though dreading the work to follow.

Meanwhile Ed was trying to find something to do. The day was February 13th and Ed had found a web site about an old holiday called Valentines Day.

"Hmm, this could be interesting. Sounds like Faye's last name." Ed read about the strange Holiday and about a little cherub named Cupid who would fly around and hit people with magic arrows and made them fall in love with one another. Then she found out that this holiday took place around February 14th and since that was tomorrow she thought she'd have a little fun, but with who, who could she make fall in love? Just then Faye and Spike (Who were both reading either the newspaper or a magazine ran right into each other.)

"**Hey watch it! You jerk.**" Yelled Faye.

"**Oh right! Like you were watching where YOU were going the whole time!" They argued the back and forth for about five minutes and while they were bickering Ed was hatching a scheme to try and get them to fall in love, or at least something close to it.**

"**Alright Ein, first things first we've got to think of someway to get them alone together, someplace romantic. She said as she was doing back flips off the couch, Ein just sat there and whined.**

"**That's it we'll send them to a fancy restaurant, but how will we get them there?" she asked, just then she looked at the computer where they usually learned of new bounty heads and she got an idea.**

**Later that day Spike received a message, it was anonymous, it said that they had a tip on a major bounty head that they have been looking for, for months, it also gave directions to the meeting place, and a description of who to look for.**

**Faye received the same message, and you know Faye, anything for money.**

**Little did they know they'd that they were meeting each other for a date.**

"**Oh, where is this guy?" said Faye looking around the restaurant, it had a dim lighting so it was hard to see anything or anyone, which is probably why Ed chose that particular spot. Just then she was approached be one of the waiters.**

"**Excuse me ma'am, but are by any chance miss Faye Valentine?" he asked **

"**(Could this be the guy that sent me that message?) thought Faye, just before confirming his assumption.**

"**I was told to escort you to your table, and inform you that the man who asked to meet you here is going to be a little late." informed the waiter.**

"**Thanks!" said Faye as the waiter walked away.**

**Moments later Spike showed up, he too was having trouble locating anyone. Just then a waitress came over and said that the person he was looking for was over in the corner booth. He walked over to the booth and sat down.**

"**So you say you got a tip for me." said Spike coolly.**

"**Me? You said you had a tip for me!" snapped Faye.**

**Just then Spike decided to light a match, when they saw each others faces they were quite upset.**

"**Just what do you think your doing here?" shouted Faye.**

"**What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" shouted Spike at the same level.**

"**I got a message saying that someone wanted to meet me here and that they had a tip on a bounty head." said Faye.**

"**You and me both, I think we've been set up." **

"**You mean… on a date?" she said in a shocked tone.**

"**Well I refuse to stay a minute longer with you." She demanded.**

**Suddenly a police officer approached them.**

"**Are you Faye Valentine and Spike Speagle?"**

**The both of them just nodded.**

"**You're under arrest."**

"**WHAT!" shouted Faye in confusion?**

**They had been taken to the Mars police station and placed in a rather small cell, and no one would tell them why they were there.**

"**Well, why don't you do something Spike, you were born here weren't you?" she said in frustration.**

"**Yeah so what?" he asked as he just sat on one of the benches by the wall.**

"**So that means that you're a citizen. You must know some way to get us out of here." pleaded Faye.**

**Spike stood up and started banging a cup against the bars yelling "Water!"**

"**What's that supposed to do?" asked Faye**

"**I don't know all I know is that if you yell Lawyer in this place they'll turn the hose on ya!" replied Spike.**

**Then in the cell below them they heard someone say "I demand to call a Lawyer!" and then heard a quick loud roar of water. "Aaaghh!"**

"**Well, now I want out of here more than ever." Said Faye in anger.**

"**You should lighten up, you're gonna throw yourself into a nervous breakdown." He said as he relaxed back into his spot on the bench.**

"**That's good, maybe if I have one they'll let me out."**

"**Yeah, and right into a mental institution!" teased Spike.**

"**I hate you!" shouted Faye.**

**Just then the warden came up to the cell and asked,**

"**Spike Speagle, Faye Valentine?" asked the warden.**

"**Yeah, what do you want?" asked **

"**Do you know why you're here?" asked the warden.**

"**How could we, when we didn't do anything wrong you block head." shouted Faye.**

"**Well apparently it was all a big mistake…" informed the warden.**

"**That's what we tried to tell you, stupid" shouted Faye once more.**

"**Quiet Faye!" snapped Spike in irritation.**

"**We got an anonymous call, saying that you two were conspiring to rob an airline."**

"**Who in the world would do such a thing?" asked Spike**

"**I don't know, but we're dropping the charges and you're free to go." said the warden "Besides what ever it is that you've done in the past, I'm sure you're paying for it now. **

"**How do you figure?" asked Spike as he was collecting his stuff, that they had taken from him when he got there.**

"**That girlfriend of yours" he said pointing at Faye who was anxious to get out of there. **

**Spike glanced over at Faye, ("Oh my God! How can anyone think that I would go for that loud mouth?") He thought to himself in shock.**

**Later when they returned to the ship, the first person they ran into was Jet.**

"**Where have you two been hiding?" he asked.**

"**We were thrown in jail." replied Faye.**

"**How did ya manage that?" he asked in surprise.**

"**It was all a misunderstanding they said." explained Faye again.**

"**I bet it's something to do with who ever set us up on that date." said Spike suspiciously.**

"**A date, you two went out on a date together?" exclaimed Jet as he doubled over with laughter.**

"**Knock it off Jet?" demanded Spike in embarrassment.**

"**We thought we were getting information from one another." explained Faye, or at least she tried.**

"**What she mean's is that we were both contacted by someone claiming to have information on a major bounty head." he said still trying to figure out who was responsible and why. **

"**Hey has anyone seen Ed, lately?" asked Faye, looking around the room, "She's usually running amok around here."**

"**I haven't seen Ed since you left of course I did see here fiddling around on the internet" replied Jet.**

**Spike's eye's widened as soon as he heard about Ed and the internet.**

"**What's wrong Spike?" asked Jet.**

"**That little" fumed Spike.**

"**Will you say what's wrong with you already?" demanded Faye in frustration.**

"**Ed set us up!" he explained to Faye.**

"**Why would she do such a thing?" asked Jet.**

"**Beats me but I intend to find out." said Spike decidedly.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, it may end abruply but there will be more chapters later. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
